Stubborness
by IMAC11
Summary: Stubborness. For some, it wins an argument. For others, it holds their life in its hands. When Hotch's stubborness is tested by how much he will put Emily through to save a little boy, how much will he be tested at her expense? How far will he go? How much will she put herself through? Plus, the biggest question of all- will she survive? Will anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a snippet of an idea I have for a oneshot, and if you guys want I could turn it into a multi-chapter, I guess. Please, if you want it to continue, let me know! PM, or review, it doesn't matter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

_1__0 minutes. That amount of time can change a person's life forever. It could be the death of you, the death of someone you love. In ten minutes a heart could fail, lung collapse. Or, in ten minutes, you could win the lottery, save that heart, save that lung. In ten minutes, a miracle could happen, or catastrophe, something like an event that kills a person's spirit forever. Forever, or until someone cares enough to shorten that time._

She had't seen him behind her. She hadn't heard his footsteps as she unlocked her door. She hadn't smelled his cheap cologne as he came up and slid the gun out of his jacket, and she certainly hadn't went with him without a fight. She felt the gun before she saw it. Firmly pressed against her side, she could definitely tell it was a gun. She looked down from the cat food she was carrying. 'Yeah, that's a gun.' she thought, as he whispered in her ear.

"You know what you're gonna do? You're gonna drop the bag at your doorstep, you're gonna turn around and you're gonna walk to that car over there," the rough voice said, pointing to a black SUV, "and you're going to get in, and you'll do what I say."

Emily nodded and did what the man said. Silently cursing herself before she did it, she somehow kicked her attacker in the knee, causing him to fall. She turned to run and stopped when she felt the bullet hit her thigh. She looked down and saw the blood coming out of her thigh and instinctivly reached down to cover it when she realised it wasn't deep. One second too late though, as she felt her hands being pulled away from her leg and tied behind her back as she was shoved toward the SUV.

"I knew you'd be tough. Ever heard of rubber bullets? Enough to cause bleeding, but it won't be serious. I need you in decent shape anyway, you and I are going to test the stubborness of a certain Agent Hotchner."

Emily shuddered and her captor felt it. He landed a hook to her left side. Before she could react, she smelled the chloroform, and fell into a haze as she was roughly shoved into the backseat, and a bag was placed over her head. 'As if I'll be gazing out the window.' she thought bitterly. All she could do was listen to the gravel as she was sped off towards an unknown location, her possible death. For Emily, those ten minutes outside her apartment were hell. Hell on earth, her own personal chunk of hell. Not so much as what was happening, but that fact that she, Emily Prentiss, the fearless agent, was surprised and was in a situation she had no control over, whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next part, I'm sorry it's short, but I'm still spitballing around, trying to get ideas. Just think of this, not as chapter 2, but continuing chapter1. Thanks to all that reviewed, and I think I will make it a chapter fic, not a oneshot. Thanks again, and enjoy:) R&R**

* * *

Emily didn't know how long she had been in the car, but eventually she fell asleep. She was wakened by the feel of rough hands around her hips pulling her out of the car. She felt herself being dragged in something wet, something stringy. Grass. She knew it hasn't rained reccently beacause it would've been humid, and, she would've heard it. So, she knew it was early in the morning, and she was being dragged by an unknown assailant to an unknown location for only one reason- Hotch. She wasn't mad at him, although it would've been nice to still be at home, she knew he'd find her, after all, he was her boyfriend, or maybe more, she hoped so.

She started to get real worried when she felt someone else grab her legs. One, she might've been to handle, but two? That would be a challenge. She was still dazed from the chloroform, but she tried to kick whoever grabbed her legs, sending pain through her left thigh, and earning her a punch to the face, knocking her out. When she regained consiousness she tried to move, but her wrists and feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cellar of some kind, maybe a basement, the walls were brick, but dirty, and the floor was mostly made of dirt. She couldn't see down the hallway that branched off to the left of her, but she guessed that was where the entrance was. She froze when she saw the camera in the corner of the room, red light blinking. She knew it was recording, and before she could continue looking around, she heard a whimper from the hallway. She thought she was hallucinating, but she decided to call out anyways.

"Is somebody there?" God, she felt stupid. As if there was someone else. "What are you thinking Emiy?" she thought out loud. Silence. Then, another whimper. If she wasn't tied to a chair she would've looked for herself, but obviously, she couldn't, so she would have to settle for coaxing.

"If you're in here, please come over to me." she called out into nothingness. She guessed it was from the hall where she couldn't see.

"Please, I won't hurt you." she tried again, only to be greeted by silence. She was about to give up when she heard the shuffling coming towards her. She looked to her left and saw the outline of a small child, four or five at the most.

"There we go, come here." she said in a calm vice. The figure stopped. 'Great, you've freaked them out.' she though. She had to think, how could she get the child to trust her?

"Honey, I'm with the police, I fight the bad guys." she continued. The figure kept walking towards her until they were standing right in front of her. She saw it was indeed a little child, a boy.

"Like a supahewo?" he asked in a small voice. She smiled at his hopeful faceand his little trouble with his r's.

"Yes, kind of like that. You want to help me, sweetie?" she asked. The little boy nodded. "okay, can you untie my hands?" The little boy shook his head and pulled up his sleeve.

"When I don't do what the bad man wants, he huwts me." he said in a timid voice, showing Emily the bruises on his arm. Emily gasped.

"Oh, honey, I won't let him hurt you, but you have to listen to me. I need you to untie my hands so we can fight the bad guy, ok?" Emily tried again. This time, the little boy nodded and walked up to her his little blonde curls bouncing. He undid her wrists, and backed up while she untied her ankles. She turned back to the little boy.

"Honey, thank you. What's your name?" The little boy just stared. "Okay, my name is Emily."

"My name is James." the little boy said quietly.

"Well, James, that's a very nice name. How did you get here?" Emily asked, walking over to him. James stepped back, backing into the wall.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" He stepped forward.

"I dunno." he shrugged. "I went night night, and when I woke up I was with a man, and he putted me here." She smiled at the little boy, trying to think. She was about to ask him again when she heard a bang at the end of the hallway. James quickly clung to her leg, shaking. She picked him up, and held him on her waist.

"Honey, that could be anything, don't worry." she said, hugging the little boy closer to her.

"No, Emiwy, that's the bad man." James said in the smallest voice she'd ever heard. She looked down at his shaking form, curled into her. She walked over to the corner and put him down. He clung back to her leg and she put her hand on his head.

"Stay behind me James, okay?" James nodded. She looked back towards the hallway and saw the man coming towards her.

"I see you've met the boy." The man said. Emily stayed quiet as the man came into view. He looked down at the chair, and back at Emily. "And, he helped you too." The man walked over to Emily, grabbing both of her arms.

"If you and Agent Hotchner want him to live, you'll both do as I say. Are you ready to begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Up till 3 this morning writing, and I hope it's a little longer (I think it is) because it might be awhile before a update. Like 3 or 4 days, sooo enjoy! PLEASE review:) they make my day! Oh, and lizzabet, you need to update your sequel to 'From the moment I saw you' I LOVE IT! And to anyone who actually reads my boring bold print, you should read lizzabet's stories they are AMAZING!**

* * *

"There are some rules to be followed." The man began. "Anytime you resist, that gets it." he continued, pointing at James.

"His name is James." Emily said, her words dripping with venom. The man walked over to her and backhanded her. She would've fallen back, had James not been there.

"God, he is annoying." The man said, bending down to James. He could feel Emily tensing, no doubt about to attack him, so he pulled his gun and aimed it at James's head. "Don't even think about it Emily." He felt her relax. "Good." He began to pry James away from her legs, causing him to shriek.

"NOOOO! I wanna stay with Emilwy!" James screamed, tears rolling down his face. The man kept carrying him down the hall to a room, from what Emily could see. He pushed James in and locked the door. He started back towards Emily.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's a little boy!" Emily screamed. She watched him pull out his gun again, pointing it at her. "Sit." he ordered, motioning to the chair she started in. She did, fearing for James. Her captor turned around and went back to the hall, pulling down a sliding door she hadn't noticed, leaving her in a room, with no way out, no exit, no escape.

"Now, for the rest of the rules." the man continued as Emily scowled at him. "First, you will call me Master. You only speak when spoken too, or when I tell you to. I will be down here every 2 hours to test you and Agent Hotchner. The only way you will live is if he finds you, which he won't. I assure you Agent, the only way anyone will walk out of here alive is if you two obey me. Everytime you resist me, or fight back, the boy gets it. Are we clear?"

Emily stared him a cold stare. He punched her stomach again. "I said, do you understand me?" Emily nodded. "You are being filmed right now by that camera in the corner, it is streaming live to Agent Hotchner's phone. Before each test I will call him, and he will be on with me through each test, should he ask to stop. Whenever he feels the need to save you, whatever your test is will go on the boy." Emily looked up at the camera with her eyes, not wanting to move. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hoped Hotch would understand that she would rather die than have James be hurt. He walked over to Emily causing her to shrink into her chair.

"Stand up."

He walked over to Emily and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He handcuffed her hands in front of her and attached her hands to chains that were hooked on to the ceiling. He then turned around and left. About five minutes later she heard footsteps coming from the hall, also hearing James beating on the door. She was confused at the fact that whoever just came wasn't the man she was just talking to. 'The second UnSub.' she though. She was also confused at the fact that he had brought a first aid kit. He walked over to Emily and kneeled down. She tried to back into the wall as his hands slid around her waist, pulling down her pants. He opened the kit and pulled out some ointment and gauze. He rubbed the ointment on Emily's upper leg, were his partner had shot her. He then took out the gauze and wrapped it around her thigh, making a crude, but somewhat useful bandage.

"Thanks." she said sarcastically. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but if she was going to die, why did he bother patching her up? He pulled her pants back up to her waist and turned to walk away. Before he left, she caught his faint muttering of a 'your welcome' he continued down the hallway. She heard shouts shortly after, consisting of 'You idiot!' and 'I told you to stay away!' even through it all, the only thing she could think of was that poor little boy.

* * *

Back at the BAU, the whole team was crowding around the conference room watching the feed that was streaming through Hotch's phone. He had called the team in as soon as he got it, and his heart dropped as he saw it was was trying to think of any case where he was stubborn about anything, a deal, a suspect, anything that could've pissed someone off enough to take Emily and a little boy. He was having Garcia run the name through missing persons, hoping that James would somehow help.

* * *

Emily was looking down the hallway when the first man came back.

"I see you've met Eric. He's my brother, and he doesn't quite know how this goes. I assure you, if you try and do anything to him, I will kill you and the boy like this." he said, snapping his fingers. "Now, Emily, it's time for out first test." the man pulled out a phone and dialed a number. Emily felt tears in her eyes when Hotch answered. She could hear him over the speakerphone.

"Hotchner."

"Hello, Agent, I assume you heard the rules?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, don't bother having Miss Garcia trace my call, she'll never get it."

Emily wondered how he knew Garcia, she wondered how much else he knew.

"Please, if you're going to kill her, let me talk to Emily."

"All in good time Agent. As for now, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes."

Emily looked at the camera and nodded, hoping that Hotch wouldn't tell him to stop, she didn't want James to get hurt. The man walked over to Emily and punched her in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath. He then slapped her hard across the face, followed by a backhand. Emily was wheezing, trying to catch her breath. Then came the punches to her face, she felt her nose bleed, and she knew her eye was probably bruising, She felt him kicking her leg, and yelled in pain as he hit her wound, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

Hotch was dying, watching Emily getting beat, knowing he could stop it, but she would never forgive him, plus he couldn't hurt that boy. Garcia was still frantically trying to trace the call, but he was good, she wasn't anywhere close to finding the cell phone.

* * *

Emily slipped out of conciousness as the blows continued, she knew her ribs were cracked, or seriously bruised if not broken. Finally they stopped and she was left alone, in pain, and alone. Before he left he threw keys at her feet, taunting her with freedom.

* * *

The feed had stopped once the man left, causing Morgan to punch the wall and Hotch hit the desk. He was yelling at Garcia who was doing two jobs at once. He knew he was being hard on her, but he was so eager to get Emily back, anyone who slowed him down in his mind would feel his wrath.

* * *

Emily looked up as she heard the soft pattering of feet coming towards her.


End file.
